


Promise

by fenHarel



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 2 [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon character deaths, F/F, Sadstuck, Sexual Content, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenHarel/pseuds/fenHarel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh, normally I copy and paste the prompts, but this one was the ASL word "promise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who decided that I hadn't written enough sad stuff towards the end of the round?

There are so many things going on in your session, that you're missing out on the chunks of time that you like to spend with Aranea. If The Reckoning wasn't rapidly approaching, you would definitely be spending your days pretending to ignore her and lazing about with her in the non-lethal sun while you ask her to tell you stories. 

One of your biggest secrets is that you love hearing stories at any given point. The good ones, of course, with fighting and battles and struggles.

(Another of your big secrets is that you care an awful lot about everything. Which is why you actively try to hide it.)

It's the night before everything goes down and you have to kill yourself and all of your friends. It's not something that you're really comfortable with, but you'll just have to bluster your way through it anyway, so that way everyone can live in death. So that she can live in death. The two of you are in your bed together, and the moonlight has left the room fairly well light. She's draped across you, at your request, and has been asleep for at least two hours now. 

(You're so very glad that you'd turned tonight into date night for the two of you. She was so surprised, and you felt more than a little guilty about it.)

A very large part of you is afraid that you're never going to see her again, that tomorrow will be the end of it for her. For you. For everyone. When the two of you pailed, you kept it slow and gentle while trying to worship her as much as possible. There was so much that you wanted to say, that you wanted to tell her, and you could only hope that she understood what you meant by your actions. 

Words were always her thing, not yours.

(You try to tattoo the promise that everything will be okay with your lips and hands and teeth; to make her realize that you wanted to protect her the only way you know how to. That you're so full of pity for this beautiful, excessively wordy troll, that you can't get the words past the lump in your throat that she gives you.)

And as you two lay there in the pale moonlight, curled up with each other as much as your horns will allow, you lean slightly and kiss her. "I promise that no matter what happens, I'll find my way back to you" you whisper to her. Every fiber of your being makes you hope that you're not lying to her, that the horrorterrors weren't lying to you when you asked for a way for everyone to survive the scratch and the end of your session. 

When the next day happens, the last thing you're aware of before the bomb goes off is that you tried to reach for her and didn't quite make it.

When you come back into being, a ridiculous amount of time has passed. And when you see her again in those dreambubbles, you realize that you both kept and broke your promise. You made your way back to her body, but she's not the same person. Something in her twisted and has become extraordinarily dark, and you don't think you can fix her. You want to hide away for as long as possible, your best friend and matesprit has long since moved on from you. But things are changing rapidly for the first time in the dreambubbles, and you have a fleet to lead.

Sometimes promises shouldn't be made.


End file.
